1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible haven for use with a bird feeder which prevents squirrels from gaining access to the feed meant for birds and for preventing large birds such as blackbirds and grackles from consuming bird feed meant for smaller birds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to provide squirrel-proof bird feeders. Many attempts have also been made to prevent large birds such as blackbirds and grackles from consuming bird feed intended for small birds. For example, Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,520 (“the '520 patent”) discloses a feeder having an outer housing that encloses an inner housing and prevents squirrels from accessing the inner housing. The disclosure of the '520 patent is hereby expressly incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The outer housing of the feeder disclosed in the '520 patent is effective in preventing squirrels and large birds from accessing seed in the bird feeder, but increases the size of feeder both in use and when stored.
To facilitate storage of bird feeders, many collapsible bird feeders have been developed such as that disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,582 (“the '582 patent”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,661 (“the '661 patent”). The disclosures of the '582 patent and the '661 patent are hereby expressly incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The feeders set forth in the '582 patent and the '661 patent do not, however, provide a means for deterring squirrels.
Therefore, a need exists for a feeder assembly that is resistant to access by squirrels and large birds and which can also be collapsed for compact storage.